The present invention is directed towards a feeder for feeding material to be dried into a primary drying mill. More particularly, the present invention is directed towards an apparatus which partially dries the material before depositing it in the primary drying mill.
In many present day drying mills, especially fluid energy drying mills designed to dry liquid slurries, it is often necessary that the material to be dried be partially dried or mixed with predried material before being introduced into the drying mill. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that will both feed and partially dry the material by incorporating a hot gas cyclone dryer in a material feeder.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a feeder which will provide a continuous flow of material into the primary dryer and will resist the build-up of material therein.
These and other objects of the invention are more specifically set forth in the following detailed description and in the accompanying drawings.
For the purpose of illustrating the invention, there are shown in the drawings forms which are presently preferred; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements and instrumentalities shown.